1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric operation system for electric therapeutic treatment.
2. Related Art Statement
In recent years, electric treatment devices such as electric scalpel devices for supplying a high-frequency current for therapeutic treatment and ultrasonic treatment devices for therapeutic treatment using ultrasonic waves have been widespread.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-254142 discloses an electric surgical operating apparatus. To prevent dielectric breakdown in each treatment instrument, the rated voltage of each instrument is input to the electric surgical operating apparatus so that an output voltage thereof is equal to or lower than the rated voltage of the instrument.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 64-67286 discloses a method for generating ultrasonic waves with modulated frequency/amplitude. The method is suitable for ultrasonic operating apparatuses, particularly, a lithotripter.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-166958 discloses a system in which a program stored in a medical instrument can be rewritten or updated by an external remote-controlled computer through a communication line.
In a system controller connected to a plurality of medical devices in an electric surgical operating apparatus, treatment instruments are determined and, after that, the respective medical devices can be automatically set, thus increasing the operationality. However, it is necessary to previously input fixed information related to the respective medical devices to the system controller. To make the respective medical devices compatible with new treatment instruments, or when various modes are added to the medical devices, the system controller requires a version upgrade as the occasion arises. Disadvantageously, known electric surgical operation systems always need maintenance.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above circumstances. It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible and secure electric operation system. According to the system of the present invention, if newly-developed electric cautery knife and other treatment instruments are used in combination with a system controller of the system, the system controller can obtain fixed information related to respective medical devices, thus increasing the operationality. When wrong setting is performed outside the rating of the respective treatment instruments in the system controller, the instruments can be prevented from damage such as dielectric breakdown on the basis of the obtained fixed information.